Black Hair!
by Lee'90 AR'Kim
Summary: "Bukankah kemarin di Radio Star kau bilang kalau nama Lee Kyuhyun tidak buruk, bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya sekarang?" bisik Sungmin sambil diakhiri dengan jilatan pelan pada telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menegang. Sial! KyuMin. BXB. OS. enJOY!


**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun Lope2 Sungmin ^^

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance

**Length **: Drabble/Ficlet/One Shoot (terserah pembaca)

**Warning** : BXB, typo (s).

**Summary** : "Bukankah kemarin di Radio Star kau bilang kalau nama Lee Kyuhyun tidak buruk, bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya sekarang?" bisik Sungmin sambil diakhiri dengan jilatan pelan pada telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menegang. Sial!

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

.

.

Kyuhyun sesekali memutar kepalanya dan memijat pelan lehernya selama perjalanan menuju dorm-nya.

'TING'

Lift terbuka, tepat di lantai tempat dorm-nya berada.

Kegiatannya dan drama musikalnya benar-benar menguras tenaga, dia merasa sangat lelah, dan yang dia tahu obatnya hanya satu, bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Si _bunny_Ming montoknya. Ah... sepertinya dia harus menghilangkan kata 'montok' di sana, karena pada kenyataanya, justru dia yang terlihat 'montok' akhir-akhir ini. ck... ck... kau harus diet Kyu, masa' kau kalah dengan _uke_ seksimu itu -_-

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dorm dan bergegas menuju kamar tempat kekasihnya berada.

CKLEK

Kepala Kyuhyun menyembul di celah daun pintu. Melihat apa saja yang tengah berada di kamar itu. Terlihat, sesosok tubuh sedang bergelung di ranjang kekasihnya dan membelakanginya. Hanya rambut hitamnya saja yang terlihat, selebihnya, tertutup rapat oleh selimut.

Eh... rambut hitam?. Kyuhyun melihat daun pintu di depannya, dia tidak salah kamar kan? Ini kamar Sungmin? Dia sangat hafal dengan kamar ini.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendekati ranjang, menutup pelan pintu di belakangnya.

"_Hyung_," ucapnya pelan, sambil tangannya mengusap surai hitam indah itu.

Merasa terusik, si pemilik rambut hitam hanya menggerang pelan dan membalikkan badannya. Otomatis wajah manis itu langsung berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ah... ternyata memang kau," lirih Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi diusapnya pelan serai hitam lembut itu. "Kau semakin tampan, _hyung_. Tapi kau juga terlihat sangat cantik," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tetap membelai surai hitam itu. Wajahnya condong ke depan, memberi kecupan lembut di kedua _foxy_ indah yang sedang terpejam.

"Bangunlah, _hyung_. Aku membutuhkanmu, aku sangat lelah, hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkan penatku ini," bisik Kyuhyun pelan di depan bibir Sungmin, dan kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Ajaib! Sungmin mengeliatkan badannya dan dengan perlahan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia terbangun oleh mantra Kyuhyun itu. Keke, seperti dongeng putri tidur, bukan?

"Ah... Kyunie, sudah lama?" Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengusap wajahnya pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya terulur membenahi rambut Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Baru saja. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Wajah bangun tidurnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Rambutmu. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau merubah warna rambutmu menjadi hitam?"

Sungmin mengerjap. Tangannya terulur menyentuh rambutnya sendiri.

"Ah... _yogi. Surprise_... hehe. Bukankah aku terlihat semakin tampan, Kyunie." Sungmin terkekeh memperlihatkan gigi kelinci manisnya.

Kyuhyun semakin gemas melihatnya. Dibelainya pipi Sungmin dan kembali memberikan satu kecupan kilat di bibir menggoda itu.

"_Aniyo_, kau cantik sekali," Kyuhyun mencoba menggoda Sungmin.

"_Ish_... aku _namja_ Kyunie. Kau tidak lihat _abs_-ku yang mulai terbentuk samar ini." Sungmin menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Membanggakan sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik kaos hitam itu.

Kyuhyun mencibir, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Sungmin.

"Aku tahu kau sedang menyindirku," Kyuhyun berbaring menyamping menatap Sungmin.

"Kau tahu _kan_, aku tidak pernah menyindir orang. Kau yang memulainya." Sungmin ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. Kini mereka telah berbaring dengan posisi menyamping dan saling berhadapan.

"Baiklah... baiklah," Kyuhyun meraih tubuh itu mendekat. Memerangkapnya dalam dekapannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau memang terlihat sangat _chubby_, Kyunie. Apalagi saat _perform_ musikalmu, di sana kostummu hanya kemeja yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana saja, dan itu semakin memperlihatkan tubuh berisimu," ucap Sungmin pelan sambil memainkan tangannya di dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar celoteh kekasihnya. Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan berat badannya. Setelah ini, kalau dia mau, dia bisa mengembalikannya lagi seperti semula, tanpa harus melalui diet ketat dan semacamnya.

"Bukankah itu baik?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Eoh_?" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Kata orang, gemuk itu tandanya makmur, dan merupakan tolak ukur keberhasilan orang yang mengurusnya. Bukankah kau yang selama ini mengurusku? Jadi selamat, kau berhasil, _hyung_." Terang Kyuhyun sambil menahan kekehannya.

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kyuhyun, begitu yang ada di pikirannya. Gemuk-makmur- mengurus-selamat-berhasil, kata-kata yang tidak bisa dicerna dengan cepat di otak Sungmin.

"_Ish_... jangan memperlihatkan wajah yang seperti itu, aku sedang lelah, _hyung_. Lagipula, tidak semua bagian tubuhmu berhasil kau kecilkan," kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik gemas hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya.

"Apa? Pipiku sudah mengecil, perutku juga. Lenganku memang besar sejak dulu, dadaku juga memang bidang," Sungmin mengamati bagian tubuhnya dengan serius. Mengabaikan seringai mencurigakan dari makhluk di depannya. Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Dan tangannya mulai beraksi, menjulur ke bagian belakang tubuh Sungmin.

"Ini. Bagian ini sama sekali tidak mengecil," ucap Kyuhyun sambil berbisik pelan ke telinga Sungmin. Kalian tahu apa yang tangan Kyuhyun lakukan di seberang sana. Meremas dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan benda fenomenal kebanggaan kekasihnya itu, _Eong_Min, yang juga merupakan benda favoritnya.

"Sshhh... Kyunie... kau baru saja kembali dari drama musikalmu, kau pasti lelah, enghh... sebaiknya kita tidur saja, _ne_." Sungmin menahan desahan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya seiring semakin bertambah _intens_-nya remasan-remasan itu. Ucapannya tadi benar-benar tulus, dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun sakit karena kelelahan.

"Sepertinya, aku sudah tidak merasa lelah lagi, _hyung_. Justru sekarang aku merasa sangat bersemangat." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun merubah posisinya, dia sudah berada di atas Sungmin, dan mengukung tubuh mungil itu di bawahnya.

"Apa kau akan mengikutiku lagi?" Sungmin tiba-tiba membuka percakapan. Menyurutkan gairah Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat tinggi. Tapi sebagai kekasih yang baik, dengan lembut dijawabnya pertanyaan aneh Sungmin itu.

"Apa?"

"Mengubah warna rambutmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"_Ish_... kau akhir-akhir ini selalu mengikuti gayaku, Kyunie. Baju, model rambut, aksesoris, semuanya." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak mengerti arah ucapannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, dengan gemas di sambarnya bibir manis di depannya itu, kali ini ada sedikit lumatan di sana.

"Karena aku sangat merindukanmu. Bukankah itu bagus, pasti penggemar kita menjerit bahagia melihatnya," Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya kepada Sungmin.

"Yah... penggemar kita," terselip nada sendu di dalam kata itu.

"_Hey_... kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi halus Sungmin.

"_Ani_." Sungmin tersenyum dengan lebar. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sungmin, tapi dia tidak ingin merusak _moment_ mereka saat ini.

"Baiklah... ayo kita teruskan." Kyuhyun kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin.

"Eh... tunggu sebentar." Sungmin menahan bahu Kyuhyun.

"_Ish_... apalagi, Ming?" Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal, kesenangannya tertunda lagi. Gairahnya sudah berada dalam level tertinggi.

Memanfaatkan kelengahan yang ada, Sungmin membalikkan posisi. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berada di bawah kungkungannya.

Giliran Kyuhyun yang mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyeringai, sepertinya dia cepat belajar dari Kyuhyun.

Mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga bibirnya tepat berada di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kemarin di Radio Star kau bilang kalau nama Lee Kyuhyun tidak buruk, bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya sekarang?" bisik Sungmin sambil diakhiri dengan jilatan pelan pada telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menegang. Sial!

"Jangan macam-macam Lee Sungmin!" ancam Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin terkekeh, "Aku tidak takut, Lee Kyuhyun!" goda Sungmin.

"_Ya_!"

Dan biarkan mereka menyelesaikan _moment_ manis mereka itu. Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Kyuhyun, Cho Sungmin. Bukankah semua itu cocok untuk mereka? ChoLee (JOY). Ah... nama mereka memang indah, bukan?

END

Kekekeke apa ini? Sebenarnya hanya iseng ingin buat ff tentang rambut barunya Ming, eh... malah jadi melebar kemana-mana seperti ini. Maklumin saja ya? Semoga suka deh, meskipun tidak yakin kalau bakal ada yang suka . Yang pasti... Ming cakeeeep pake' bangeeet dengan rambut hitam barunya itu. Oppadeul memang sangat cocok kalau rambutnya hitam kaya' Ming gitu #abaikan. Oke... terimakasih sudah membaca ^^.


End file.
